WWE Smackdown/760
WWE Smackdown Episode 760 will take place at Little Rock, Arkansas. Page will be updated as WWE Smackdown airs on March 14, 2014. SPOILER section added at bottom of page after its taping, thanks to wrestlinginc.com for the spoilers. 'Summary' (Coming Soon) 'Matches and Results' * * * * * * 'Other On-Air Talent' (Coming Soon) 'SPOILERS' * Michael Cole, JBL and Lilian Garcia are out first. * SmackDown kicks off with Sheamus vs. Heath Slater with Drew McIntyre and Jinder Mahal at ringside. Sheamus gets the win with a Brogue Kick in just over 5 minutes. 3MB tried to get involved but had no luck. * Triple H comes out to big heel heat and no Stephanie McMahon. He announces that Daniel Bryan isn't here and taunts the Bryan fans. Lots more boos when he says Bryan won't be here tonight. Triple H says he's not happy with the fans for what happened on RAW and says he's taking away their happiness starting now. Triple H vows to destroy the Yes Movement at WrestleMania XXX. Triple H says Bryan has no chance just like the fans. Triple H says Bryan won't earn a spot in the WWE World Heavyweight Title match and there won't be a happy ending this year for Bryan fans. Triple H calls out Damien Sandow and isn't happy with him for not getting in the ring against Bryan and the fans on RAW. Sandow begs for forgiveness. * Sandow vs. Seth Rollins is up next. Rollins gets the quick win with his finisher. Sandow leaves the ring but Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns roll him back in for a triple powerbomb. * Big E squashed Fandango in under 2 minutes. * We get a recap of the segment with Paul Heyman and The Undertaker from RAW. Bad News Barrett comes out and says The Streak will die at WrestleMania, leading to kids crying and keeping their parents up all night. This will lead to parents losing their jobs. * Cesaro and Jack Swagger vs. Cody Rhodes and Goldust is next. * Cody Rhodes and Goldust defeat Jack Swagger and Cesaro. More tension between The Real Americans here. Goldust gets taken out and they double team Cody until The Usos make the save. *Kofi Kingston vs. Bray Wyatt is up next. The Wyatt Family came out to the pop of the night. Good back and forth match with near falls at the end. Bray gets the win with an impressive Sister Abigail. * Backstage segment with Kane and The Shield. He orders them to be at ringside for tonight's main event but they say they don't take orders from Kane. They'll be out there any way because it's what's best for business. * Brie Bella vs. Tamina Snuka is up next. Brie Bella is at ringside and AJ Lee is on commentary. Nikki gets the quick win with her finisher. * Dolph Ziggler defeated Alberto Del Rio in a lengthy back and forth match. After the match, Renee Young interviews Ziggler in the middle of the ring. Ziggler brags about beating Del Rio twice in a row and always stealing the show. Ziggler enters himself into the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal at WrestleMania. Ziggler says he's been waiting for his WrestleMania moment and it will come when he wins the Andre trophy. The crowd was cheering for Ziggler big time. * Carlos Colon is announced for the WWE Hall of Fame. * The Wyatt Family cuts a promo on the match with John Cena at WrestleMania. * Kane finds The Shield backstage and brings them to the ring with him. * Lana and Alexander Rusev come out to the stage for another segment like the one on RAW. * Kane vs. Big Show is next in the main event. The Shield are at ringside. Show gets the win with a chokeslam. After the match, Kane yells at The Shield for watching him lose. Kane grabs Rollins for a chokeslam but Reigns breaks it up with a big spear. The Shield stand together over Kane as SmackDown ends.